My Aggressive Uke
by Sunny-nn
Summary: Mungkin Neji patut bersyukur atas segala yang ia dapatkan. Termasuk... Uke nya yang agresive dan imut-imut. [Lemon, Yaoi, Warnings inside], RnR


Another gaje pik from Author gaje.

Hehe.. ohaiyo! saya lagi nyoba-nyoba bikin pik BL dari fandom Naruto nih… mohon saran dan perbaikan supaya pik lain yang akan ku buat menjadi lebih baik. Tolong arahannya ya! Ini termasuk humor gak sih? Kayaknya gak lucu.

Warning! Yaoi (nyoba-nyoba) NejiSasu atau SasuNeji? Entahlah. Semi-cannon, atau semi-AU? Auah. #author di raikiri. Bahasa rancu alias gak baku! typoooosssssssss

Disclaimer; ©Machahchi Kichimotcho.

Neji-18 tahun  
Sasuke-16 tahun

Enjoy.

My Aggressive Uke.

.

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya. Sambil monyong-monyongin bibir sebisanya, sedangkan tangannya yang dibawah bergerak semakin cepat. Neji yang berada didepannya udah merah banget. Kayak kepiting bakar saos balado. Rasanya pengen cepet-cepet Sasuke makan.

"Sas-sasuke, tunggu dulu sayang. Sshh egh…" Neji gak tahan lagi dengan segala treatment yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya, semua ini membuatnya hilang akal, nikmat banget! Rasanya kayak mimpi aja Sasu-chan nya tiba-tiba kayak begini.

"Tu-tunggu! Arrgghh"

Bruk

"Wadau" teriak Neji meringis sambil ngelus-ngelus pantatnya. Dia jatuh dari tempat tidur. Sedangkan alarm yang suaranya mirip punyanya Spongebob yang menggelegar masih terus berbunyi di tempatnya.

"yah… Cumi." Keluh Neji setelah sempet blank dan celingak-celinguk nyari Sasu-chan nya yang emang gak ada.

Neji melirik celananya kemudian meringis. Ada sesuatu yang menonjol dan lembab di balik celananya. Walopun cuman mimpi, sukses ngebuat dia Horny banget. Menghela napas, Neji frustasi juga lama-lama. Emang gak mungkin juga mengharapkan Sang mantan Nuke-nin yang kabur dari Konoha untuk membawa Niisan-nya kembali dari jalur nistanya bergabung dengan kelompok om-om mesum a.k.a Akatsuki . Tiba-tiba ngedorong dia dan ngegrepe-grepe dia kayak di mimpi tadi. Ini udah bulan kedua mereka jadian! Tapi mereka belum ngapa-ngapain coba? Paling cuman sekedar pegangan tangan. Pacarnya yang satu ini emang dingin banget, mukanya datar. Ngalah-ngalahin kedataran dadanya Sakura.

Neji sendiri bingung kenapa mereka bisa-bisanya jadian? Neji yang entah sejak kapan kesemsem berat sama tuh cowok seksi jadi dilema juga. Emang sih seneng, walau sempet didamprat Naruto. "gue yang capek-capek ngejer dia! Gue yang capek-capek bawa dia balik ke Konoha! Gue yang capek-capek narik perhatian dia! Gue yang ngedapetin first kiss dia! Kenapa malah elo yang jadian ma die hah?" Neji inget gimana keselnya Naruto waktu tau dia jadian ma Sasuke dan ngelabrak dia. Serem asli. Dan Neji buru-buru kabur sampe gak sempet ngomong apa-apa saking takutnya sama Naruto yang udah masang kuda-kuda ngeluarin si Kurama.

"ngghh..sshhh.." gerakan tangan Neji dibagian bawahnya semakin cepat seiring dengan gambaran tubuh Sasuke yang telanjang terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah merah dan berpeluh yang mengkilap-kilap, disertai alunan desahan yang membuat bulu kuduk jingkrak-jingkrak. Dua kata deh! Sungguh maknyuss. Eh, Sungguh seksi. Megan Fox yang lagi nari striptease gak ada apa-apanya deh! Jelas, Neji kan homo.

Keran yang terus mengucurkan air dan semua yang ada dikamar mandi ini menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan nista yang dilakukan Neji sekarang.

"Arrggh Sasuhhhh!" Neji yang udah mencapai klmaks-nya kejang-kejang di depan kloset. Sebelah tangannya menyangga tubuhnya dengan menggenggam bagian atas kloset, sebelah tangannya lagi masih berada di kepunyaannya yang lama-kelamaan mulai lemas kembali setelah keluar lumayan banyak.

Scene beralih ke bagian luar kamar Neji.

Hinata yang niatnya mau bangunin Niisan nya. Karna dari tadi gak turun-turun untuk sarapan. Mendadak membeku. Matanya terbelalak ampe lebar banget. Idungnya kembang kempis. Ampe bercucuran keringet dingin. Tangannya yang udah dalam posisi mau ngetok pintu tiba-tiba terhenti. Desahan Niisan-nya itu lho! Niat banget. Dia jadi mikir yang iya-iya kan! Hinata yang masuk dalam club 'NejiSasu Cupids EEAA' yaitu fans club yang isinya fujoshi gila-gilaan semua, yang anti SasuNaru dan yang pasti pro NejiSasu. Pokoknya club resmi pendukung NejiSasu seantero Negara Api deh! Sontak mukanya memerah. Trus kabur sambil megangin hidungnya yang ngeluarin darah dengan lancarnya. Aih, cantik-cantikkok pikirannya gitu sih?. #jyuuken

Balik kekamar mandi. Neji yang sekarang masih ngos-ngosan nge-splash kloset untuk ngebuang hasil pikiran mesumnya, terus dia nyengir, untung ada kloset, Neji hampir aja nyium tu kloset saking bersyukurnya. Konoha yang sekarang udah modern banget! Gak kayak dulu, kalo mau mandi aja mesti ngantri di MCK kelurahan sebelah. Halah, ngaku Hyuuga, tapi kismin banget.

Setelah cengar-cengir ampe sujud syukur di depan kloset, Neji masuk ke dalam bathtub yang airnya udah merembes keluar dia biarin ngucur dari tadi. Dia ngambil bebek hitam dari rak disamping shower yang biasa dipake buat naro sabun. Mungkin bagi orang lain, bebek item dibilang bebek buluk yang ditinggalin emak dan saudara-saudaranya karna buruk rupa. Tapi pengecualian buat Neji, setiap ngeliat bebek karet yang senantiasa menemaninya disetiap waktu mandi, Neji jadi keinget Sasuke.

Setelah beribu-ribu detik terlewati dikamar mandi Neji keluar dengan segala ke-PD-annya. Udah berendem kembang tujuh rupa, pake parfum , en make bajunya yang paling bagus. Padahal bajunya itu-itu aja setiap hari juga. Rambutnya yang masih basah dibiarin tergerai gak diiket kayak biasanya. Makin cantik dah! #Author di jyuuken

Neji yang gak sabaran pengen ngapelin pacarnya gak mau berlama-lama dirumah untuk sekedar sarapan. Neji menengok ke arah ruang keluarga. Ada Hinata yang lagi nunduk malu-malu dan ada Gaara yang lagi noel-noel pipi tembem Hinata gak tau malu. Ah, Gaara, dulu Neji juga sempet suka ma Kazekage muda yang satu ini, mirip panda yang unyu-unyu minta dicubitin. Cuma pas tau Gaara dateng ke mansion Hyuuga dengan gaya bak pangeran ngelamar putri dengan berlutut di depan pintu utama Hyuuga mansion, Neji udah ke-GR-an aje, tau-taunya si Hinata yang ditembak. Neji sakit ati, terus kabur sejauh-jauhnya. Disitulah dia bertemu Sasuke, dia yang stress gak sadar malah nembak Sasuke. Eh, udah siap-siap masang kuda-kuda buat nerima chidori dari Sasuke, Neji malah melongo. Sasuke nerima jadi pacarnya. Sempet kaget sih, masalahnya dia lagi deketin si Itachi yang jawaranya soal flirting. Lebih kagetnya lagi, Neji gak nyangka kalau si Sasuke juga HOMO.

Kakak gak dapet, adiknya pun jadi.

"Hinata-chan Niisan pergi dulu ya." Neji bilang di depan pintu ruang keluarga sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Hinata ma Gaara noleh. Hinata ngangguk sambil senyum imut sedangkan Gaara memberi tatapan 'ape lo? Ganggu aje!'

Neji meringis hilang sudah kesan unyu-unyu yang dia berikan kepada Gaara. Tatapannya buset dah. Neji ampe ber-istigfar dalam hati. Salah-salah Neji bisa digorok lehernya.

"Um.. mau kerumah Yayang Sasu" kata Neji ragu-ragu, serem juga dipelototin Gaara terus. Demi sempak Orochimaru!-yang entah siapa- Penyakit Sister Complex nya udah sembuh 20 tahun yang lalu!

Hinata yang mukanya merah tambah merah. Pengennya bilang 'siapa nanya?' tapi gak jadi karena pikirannya udah melayang ke adegan NejiSasu yang tadi pagi dia bayangin ampe nosebleed di depan pintu kamar Neji.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya menghela napas. Ber-hamdalah dalam hati. Tatapannya melunak. Tapi tetep aja nyeremin seakan bilang 'pergi lo! Gue sate mau?' dengan garang.

Neji nelen ludah, untung dia jadiannya sama Sasu. Gak sama nih panda rabies.

Dasar pejabat korup! Makan gaji buta! Bukannya kerja, malah ngapelin ceweknya. Ck,ck,ck, kayaknya KPK perlu di bawa ke Suna nih.

"uummm, i-iya Niisan." Suara lembut Hinata menginterupsi. Trus geleng-geleng kecil membersihkan sisa-sisa pikiran laknatnya sebelum nosebleed dengan gak elitnya di depan Gaara dan Neji.

Neji nyengir kecil kearah mereka berdua. Entah di tujukan kepada siapa. Trus buru-buru kabur.

Nyampe depan mansion Hyuuga, Neji tersenyum puas. Dia udah nyiapin gombalan-gombalan yang katanya ampuh, hasil kerja kerja kerasnya ngintipin homo-homo di pasar senen yang lagi pada mojok.

Neji berjalan dengan tegap, sambil tersenyum kecil, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dengan indah, pemandangan yang jarang sekali terjadi. Efek cling-cling yang Maha dahsyat menguar dari dirinya, yang sukses ngebuat orang-orang yang lalu lalang ngeliat dia sambil tutup idung. Bukan, bukan kebauan, tapi takut nosebleed ditengah jalan ngeliat sang Seme idaman para Uke kesepian seantero Negara api jalan kayak model catwalk nyasar.

Seulas senyum sumrigah terpantri di wajah tampannya. Gerbang dengan symbol kipas warna Merah Putih diatasnya sudah didepan mata. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk mencapainya. Tapi Neji ngelihat sesuatu sedang berjalan dengan arah yang sama dengannya dipertigaan. Gadis berambut pink kayak gulali dan berdada rata, serata triplek. Sakura, dengan kamera di tangannya. Hiii.. Neji langsung ngumpet di tembok pertigaan, hampir nyungsep nyium aspal kalo gak buru-buru nyeimbangin badannya lagi.

Neji bukan phobia, cuman syok aja. Walaupun si Sakura bukanlah ancaman lagi, tapi tetep aja nyeremin juga. Neji jadi nostalgia lagi, nginget-nginget waktu 2 hari setelah dia nembak Sasuke dan sukses diterima. Beritanya cepet banget nyebar. Waktu itu Neji lagi jalan-jalan aja santai di lapangan tempatnya biasa latihan kalo bosen latihan di lapangan belakang Hyuuga Mansion. Kebetulan dia juga lagi males latihan, udah Jounin gini, eh tau-tau ketemu tuh cewek, tadinya mau Neji sapa atau basa-basi lah… tapi matanya langsung melotot ngeliat Neji, mukanya mendadak merah, idungnya kembang kembis kayak banteng. Biar dramatis, Sakura juga memperkuat letak sarung tangan di tangannya, khasnya kalo mau mukul sesuatu dengan keras persis kayak preman pasar malem. Kakinya naik satu, masang kuda-kuda siap-siap ngeluarin jurusnya, Neji juga udah masang ancang-ancang biar bisa langsung ngilang.

Belum sempet Neji ngomong sepatah kata pun, atau menyatakan alibi yang memungkinkan lah, supaya kagak di tendang ma Sakura, tapi telat "SHANNAAROOOOO!" ucapnya menggelegar. Terdengar gemuruh tanah retak-retak yang hancur kena hentakan kaki Sakura. Kekuatannya ngelebih-lebihin Godzilla hii…

Neji yang nangkring diatas pohon besar yang lumayan jauh dari sana, ngeliat tempatnya berdiri sebelum pindah secepat kilat tadi sambil merinding disko. Terlihat kepulan asap disana. Untung tepat waktu dia pindahya, kalo gak? Udah jadi ayam penyet kali. Neji menghela napas, bukannya pengecut, Neji cuman masih sayang nyawa. Neji belum nyium Sasuke! Belum melukin Sasuke! Belum lemonan ma Sasuke! Neji kan masih pengen idup! Desas-desusnya, cewek yang patah hati itu lebih nyeremin dari apapun,mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk mengeluarkan segala kegalauan yang ada di hati mereka. Apalagi ngeliat gelagat Sakura yang kayaknya lagi PMS. Oh no! Patah hati + PMS = Perang Dunia mamen!

Besoknya si Neji nekat. Bodo amatlah perang dunia, yang penting ketemu Sasu dulu! Dah kangen. Dekkk Sasuh! a'a coming to you!

Mereka jalan berdua, sejajar, menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Orang-orang ngeliatin sambil cekikikan dan geleng-geleng. Lucu aja gitu, yang satu mukanya datar gak ada ekspresi, yang satu kayak orang tidur sambil jalan, matanya melek soalnya. Lucunya lagi, mereka jalan sambil pegangan tangan. So Sweet… seandainya aja tampang mereka gak kayak gitu. Dan Sasuke yang posesif kelewatan. Masa tangan kanan genggam tangan Neji yang kiri megang Kusanagi. Kayak mau langsung ngegorok leher Neji seandainya dia kabur atau selingkuh.

Terlihatlah duo Konoha, Sakura n Ino yang kayaknya lagi ngegosip dengan Hot-hotnya. Ialah Hot, sambil ngemilin cabe rawit. Mereka ngeliat duo NejiSasu dengan tatapan misterius.

Neji mulai keringet dingin lagi, pura-pura gak ngeliat Sakura dan Ino dengan ngeliat kearah lain.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya sedikit mendongak , melirik Neji yang berada di sebelahnya, tangan Neji digenggamannya kok tiba-tiba mendadak basah sih? "lo kenapa sih?" kata Sasuke yang gak tahan juga lama-lama. Gelagat si Neji ituloh, kayak lagi ngeliat setan. Neji diem aja, tapi nyegir dikit ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuunnn!" Sasuke menoleh, ngeliat duo gosip Konoha yang lari jumpalilitan dengan gak elit-nya kearah dia dan Neji. Wajah mereka berseri-seri pas udah dihadapan Sasuke dan Neji.

Neji memutar bola mata. Pasti mereka seneng karena ketemu Sasuke.

"Aduhh, kalian gimana sih? Pacaran kok gak ada romantis-romantisnya? Nih…" kata Ino sambil memperkuat genggaman tangan Neji dan Sasuke yang masih saling menggenggam. Neji kaget, kok tiba-tiba mereka jadi mendukung hubungan dia danSasuke sih? Neji menoleh, ngeliat Sakura yang sekarang lagi senyum-senyum penuh makna kearah mereka berdua. Neji jadi merinding, cewek itu emang makhluk paling labil sedunia, ni Sakura yang kemaren melakukan percobaan pembunuhan ke Neji kan?

Tapi Neji harus ngakuin, bagaimanapun juga dia seneng kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke didukung oleh masyarakat tanpa menyangkut pautkan SARA. Persetan dengan SARA!

Sakura juga gak tinggal diem, Sasuke dan Neji yang tadi gak tatap-tatapan langsung di tolehin dengan tenaga yang kuat banget. Leher Neji langsung bunyi 'krek', tapi gak papa, sekarang dia udah berhadepan muka ma Sasuke yang lagi manyun kecil dan pipi yang sedikit merona. Minta di cium ni anak.

"nah… ginikan enak liatnya! Kalian serasi banget!" kata Sakura di latar belakangi cekikikan Ino. "emm.. kita berdua punya sesuatu nih buat kalian!" kata Ino sambil ngeluarin sesuatu dari kantong ninjanya. Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut, ketauan banget kalau dia penasaran.

"jeng, jeng , jeng! Tara!" kata duo gosip serempak sambil ngelebarin sebuah spanduk .

Spanduk norak yang berlatar belakang warna jingga, dan ada gambar Neji dan Sasuke ditengah-tengah lagi pelukan mesra. Di bagian atasnya tertulis besar 'NejiSasu Cupids EEAA'.

Well, setidaknya kita tau siapa yang memerkasai dan berperan dalam pembuatan persatuan norak ini.

"umm, kita berdua buat club resmi untuk para fujoshi pendukung kalian! Gimana? Kalian setuju gak?" kata Ino sambil ngedip-ngedip ganjen sedangkan Sakura masang sarung tangan dengan gaya preman pasar malemnya , jadi background Ino. Kontras banget. Bikin Neji merinding.

Alis Neji bertaut Pas ngeliat tuh poster dengan seksama, keliatan banget kalau dia gak terima, yang dia suka dari poster itu cuman gambar dia lagi pelukan ma Sasuke, entah kenapa lama-kelamaan mandangin tuh poster dia jadi keinget Naruto. Tadinya dia emang berencana gak mau nerima, buat apa coba? cinta Neji ke Sasuke murni bagai alir yang mengalir, suci bagai bayi orok baru lahir. Tapi harus diingat! Cinta sesama jenis gak ada yang suci. Persetan dengan SARA!

Tapi ngeliat Sasuke yang natap poster norak didepannya dengan pose yang begitu imut.(baca; alis mata naik satu, bibir manyun dikit, tangan didagu. Pandangan yang menatap tu poster dengan efek cling-cling) superr imuuttt! Neji yang gak tahan ngeliat si Sasuke cuman manggut-manggut. Kayaknya Sasuke emang mau.

"kalau aku terserah Sasu-chan aja." Kata Neji sok cuek. Sasuke melirik Neji dengan pandangan heran."kenapa harus gue? Terserah lo aja deh!" kata Sasuke jual mahal, sok gak mau. Padahal mau, punya penggemar? Siapa yang gak mau? "iya.. iya..deh.." kata Neji sambil ngelirik ke Sakura.

Tu cewek natap dengan pandangan 'tolak, gw rendang lo!' yang seriusan. Kenapa gak si Sasuke aja coba yang ditatap kayak gitu?

"jadi?" Tanya Ino mastiin, alis mata pirangnya naik satu, niru gaya Sasuke.

"yah.. kata Neji-kun kan boleh, yaudah, ikut keputusan dia aja." Sasuke yang jawab dengan gaya sok patuhnya. Sok jadi innocent Uke. Padahal tipe-tipe Badass Uke.

"kyaaaaa! Makasih Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino dan Sakura yang kesenengan loncat-loncat sampe hampir salto, untung gak pada kayang. Ino dan Sakura ngelebarin tangan mereka kearah Sasuke. Niatnya mau meluk gitu…

"ekhem, get off bitches, this one is belongs to me" kata Neji sambil menarik pinggang Sasuke sehingga mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Neji sukses mendapat 2 jitakan yang super keras.

"ah, yasudah, kami pergi dulu ya! Banyak yang daftar jadi member tetap loh! Kalian beruntung! Jaa ne!" kata Ino, dan duo gossiper itu pun pergi.

"aduh… sakit sekali" keluh Neji sambil ngelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hn, sudahlah, ayo! Kau berjanji menemani ku latihan hari ini kan?"

Dan Sasuke pun mengamit tangan Neji dan menariknya, membuat Neji blushing.

Neji mengintip melalui bahunya sendiri, memastikan kalau keadaan di ujung sana udah aman, nyatanya enggak. Cewek gulali a.k.a Sakura yang megang kamera masih berdiri di depan Uchiha Mansion dengan tampang penasaran. Dari tadi dia teriak-teriak manggilin Sasuke, gak sadar akan adanya eksistensi bel rumah disamping telinganya sendiri.

Neji menghela napas panjang. Ck, ini pasti lama, sebenernya dia gak takut sama Sakura, tapi takut sama 'Sakura yang bawa kamera'. According to experience, kalau 'Sakura yang bawa kamera' ketemu sama Neji atau Sasuke, pasti minta Neji and Sasuke masang pose yang super norak. Sebenernya sih bagi Neji gapapa, toh kesempatan juga meluk-melukin Sasuke, tapi yang dia gak suka, foto-fotonya itu nanti bakal di share di forum fujoshi aneh itu.

Neji dilema, Sasuke juga tumben-tumbennya lama keluar dari mansion, biasanya jam segini mereka udah latihan bareng(baca: kencan).

Akhirnya Neji nekat, dia berjalan kearah Uchiha Mansion dan memencet bel.

"eh, Neji?"

"lho, Sakura? Sejak kapan disini?" Tanya Neji sok gak tau.

Sakura sweat drop

"dari tadi aku manggilin Sasuke tapi kok dia gak keluar-keluar sih?" gumam Sakura

"yaiyalah, ini kan didepan Mansion, bukan didepan rumahnya, mau ketemu dia? Ayo masuk" ajak Neji sok akrab. Sakura cuman manggut-manggut.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke komplek Uchiha yang super gede itu, jejeran rumah-rumah besar berjajar di sepanjang jalan komplek. Mereka berdua berjalan terus menuju Main House, yaitu rumah yang ditinggali Sasuke.

"SASUKEEEEE, SASUKEEEE, MAIN YUKKK" jerit Sakura khas adeknya author kalo ngajak temennya main sore-sore.

Sesosok makhluk tuhan paling seksi keluar dengan tampang super bête yang ngebuat seseorang makin cinta. Yap, dalam kasus ini si Neji. Sasuke sekarang gak pake baju yang biasa, yang terbuka di bagian dada, dia dilarang Neji. Katanya Neji gak mau Sasuke ngumbar-ngumbar dada, katanya vulgar banget, trus Neji juga takut si Sasuke masuk angin. (padahal Neji gak mau property nya diliat orang) bajunya yang sekarang baju seragam khas Uchiha yang berwarna hitam dan berkerah tinggi.

"aku bawa kamera nih! Kalian.."

"foto lagi? Gak! Sori aja ya!" tolak Sasuke gak minat dengan gayanya yang super judes sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura manyun, terus pundung dipojokan

"Neji-kun! Kamu ngapain bawa-bawa ni orang sih?"

Sakura langsung ngacir sambil nangis Bombay

"udah pergi tuh" kata Neji dengan tatapan 'aku gak di persilahkan masuk ke dalem nih?'

"Hn, ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalem rumah Sasuke yang gedenya minta di rubuhin itu.

Diruang tamu ada Itachi yang lagi makan di sofa sambil duduk selonjoran nonton TV, di sampingnya ada Sasori yang Neji tau sebagai Uke barunya Itachi lagi asik nyabutin ubannya Itachi.

"eh, hai Neji-kun" sapa Itachi setengah melambai kearah Neji.

"Yo! Itachi!" Bales Neji sambil nyegir ngeliat mantan gebetannya itu. Lebih tepat Uke nya si Itachi. Imuuttt bangettt.

"ekhem, Sasori, kapan pulang?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Orang yang dipanggil Sasori menoleh ke Sasuke dengan wajah bingung "aku baru aja dateng, ngusir nih?" tanyanya sambil nyubitin Itachi.

"gak, soalnya bakal ada adegan berdarah bentar lagi, gak baek diliat innocent Uke kayak kamu." Jawab Sasuke enteng yang mulai ngebuat ancang-ancang ngeluarin Kusanaginya sambil melototin Neji dengan bengis.

Neji meringis sambil nelen ludah. Mulai deh si Sasuke, masa ngelirik dikit ke yang bening gak boleh?

"ayo ke kamar!" ajak Sasuke, err.. Perintah Sasuke. "lho? Kita gak latihan(baca: kencan) hari ini?" Tanya Neji bingung, rencananya emang mau latihan hari ini, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke kayak mau ngebatalin gitu aja?

"Hn, mau ganti baju dulu" kata Sasuke yang mulai menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Neji dibelakangnya.

"Hei! Sasu-chan, gw pergi ya sama Sasori! Lo jaga rumah aje! Eh, Neji, lo disini aja ya, gw ada urusan(baca:kencan) ma Sasori, bentaran kok(baca: lama)" teriak Itachi dari bawah.

"yasudah kalo gitu pergi aja" kata Neji gak segan-segan. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju langit tak terbatas, dan melampauinya! Eh, menuju kamar Sasuke maksudnya.

Kamar yang luar biasa luas ini di dominasi dengan warna abu-abu, gak terlalu banyak perabotan menjadikan kamar ini berkesan lapang, perabotan di kamar Sasuke juga minimalis, khas kamar remaja Laki-laki, tapi mungkin pengecualian untuk tempat tidur dengan ukuran King size ditegah-tengah ruangan.

Disamping tempat tidur ada jendela yang view-nya mengarah langsung ke tebing patung para Hokage. Jika memandang dari jendela itu, akan terlihat hamparan hutan hijau, angin yang didapat juga sangat sejuk dari situ.

Neji berdebar, sungguh indah. Bukan pemandangan yang didapat dari jendela itu sungguh! Tapi seseorang yang berdiri dengan anggun menghadap pemandangan luar dari jendela itu.

Tanpa baju.

Neji nosebleed.

"errmm... Sasu, itachi bilang tadi dia mau pergi dengan si Sasori, kita disuruh jaga rumah." Kata Neji yang udah masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Mendengar suara Neji, Sasuke berbalik menghadap Neji dengan gerakan super sensual. Dan Neji berani sumpah, kalo untuk sepersekian detik, si Sasuke ngedipin dia.

"ngapain disitu? Duduk!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengidikkan dagu ke arah tempat tidur king size di tengah ruangan.

Neji nurut duduk dikasur, bahkan tiduran tanpa segan-segan

"huft, kasurmu enak Sasu-chan" kata Neji sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman dan mulai memejamkan mata. Kemudian membukanya kembali ketika merasa beban tempat tidur bertambah, menandakan ada orang yang naik kekasur.

Neji menoleh, menemukan Sasuke yang sekarang merangkak dari sisi lain kasur bagai srigala yang kelaparan. Namun ini adalah hal terseksi yang pernah Neji alamin, Sasuke dengan mata sendu wajah merah dan mulut sedikit terbuka, di tambah dengan kemeja putih yang semua kancingnya belum terkancing dengan benar.

Damn he is so freakin' sexy

Neji menyeringai merasa de javu dan memang hal ini yang terjadi di mimpinya semalam.

"Itachi pergi kan? Hanya ada kita berdua di rumah ini, lagi pula sudah dua bulan kan?" kata Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk dipangkuan Neji sambil mengesek-gesekan miliknya dengan milik Neji yang mulai mengeras. Sasuke menyeringai "ini masih pagi sayang, huh, dasar mesum" kata Sasuke sambil terus mengesek-gesekan miliknya dengan milik Neji. Damn, miliknya juga sudah sesak sekarang.

Neji meringis kemudian memejamkan mata dan tak lama kemudian dia menyeringai dan kembali menatap mata kelam milik kekasihnya, "tidak dengan mu sayang,c'mon, turn me on"

"huh, you're already" kemudian mereka saling berciuman dengan ganas, saling berusaha mendominasi, tidak ada yang mau mengalah, saling menjulurkan lidah ingin memasuki mulut pasangannya. Perang lidah tak terelakan, napas Sasuke mulai putus-putus tapi dia tetap tidak mau menyerah, masih terus berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Neji yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Well, Sasuke kalah, perang lidah diakhiri dengan Neji yang dengan nafsunya menghisap lidah Sasuke secara kasar dan keras.

"Naughty boy" bisik Neji pelan sambil menyeringai melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat merah dan sedang tersengal-sengal.

Merasa kalah Sasuke kembali melancarkan aksinya, kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Neji, dan kemudian menjilat area dibelakang telinga Neji "ukkhh" Neji mendesah nikmat, merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah dia rasakan itu. Lidah Sasuke mulai turun mengikuti alur tulang leher Neji, mengigitnya pelan sampai meninggalkan jejak kemerahan. "aku bergerak berdasarkan naluri sayang, aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, aku masih amat sangat amatir jadi kuharap kau tidak kecewa" bisik Sasuke pelan disela-sela aktifitasnya menggigiti tubuh Neji. Sambil tangannya bergerak aktif melucuti seluruh pakaian Neji dan pakaiannya sendiri.

Neji tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke "aku tidak akan kecewa jika itu kau Sasuke, just go on naughty boy"

Sasuke menyeringai, makin gencar melancarkan aksinya, sekarang dia sudah berada diarea dada Neji, dia melakukannya dengan perlahan, menjilat nipple yang menegang itu kemudian mengulumnya keseluruhan. "sshhh… Sasukeehh" Neji sampai memejamkan matanya menerima segala rangsangan yang di berikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, pahanya ikut bekerja mengesek-gesekkan sesuatu yang sudah sangat keras. Damn! Sasuke hampir klimaks hanya dengan menyentuh Neji saja.

Tidak mau berlama-lama Sasuke mulai turun membuka celana Neji dengan cepat hingga membuat Neji terbelalak. Namun tak lama, karena yang dia rasakan selanjutnya adalah hangat nya mulut dan sapuan menggairahkan lidah Sasuke yang bergerak memutari miliknya didalam mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Sedikit mendongak menatap ekspresi Neji yang sangat membuatnya terhibur. Hingga 10 menit Sasuke melakukan aksinya tersebut. Merasa milik Neji berdenyut-denyut di dalam mulutnya, Sasuke semakin memasukkan milik Neji semakin dalam kedalam mulutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Neji keluar, sperma milik Neji Sasuke telan seluruhnya tanpa sisa. Cukup sulit, rahangnya sampai pegal, tapi cukup bangga karena dapat membuat Neji mencapai klimaksnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan penis Neji secara perlahan dari mulutnya. "enak?" Tanya Sasuke retoris. Neji yang wajahnya masih sangat merah hanya mengangguk kecil. Sasuke masih gencar mengerjainya dengan memutari kepala penis Neji dengan lidahnya yang kemerahan dan masih mengeluarkan sedikit sperma itu. Dan dengan seringai lain milik Sasuke,cowok itu menjilat penis Neji disepanjang prostatnya dengan pandangan seduktiv kearah Neji, pandangan menantang.

Neji yang tak mau kalah membalik posisi dengan cepat. Sekarang Sasuke ada dibawahnya. Neji mulai melancarkan aksi yang sama yang Sasuke lakukan tadi kepadanya menjilat,menghisap,mengigit, apa saja yang dilewati bibirnya. "aahh N-neji-kuhn" Sasuke sampai mendongak menikmati semua yang dilakukan Neji kepadanya.

"beg, Sasuke" ucap Neji lirih

"aa-aah Neji-kkunnhh! Fuck meehh!" desah Sasuke lebay

"Hn, buka mulutmu Sasuke, kulum jariku" Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menuruti apa kata Neji. Dia menggulum dua jari Neji yang dengan sangat bernafsu, membuat Neji menyeringai melihatnya. Tangan Neji mulai gencar meremas dan mengocok penis Sasuke dalam gerakan naik turun. Setelah dengan cepat membuka celana Sasuke dengan beringas.

Neji mencabut jarinya dari kuluman Sasuke, menggatikannya dengan mulut Neji dalam ciuman panas hingga menimbulkan suara decak yang ketara di kamar sepi itu. Neji memasukkan kedua jarinya secara langsung kedalam lubang Sasuke memberikan sensasi nikmat dalam gerakan menggali yang sangat menggarirahkan. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Sasuke mengejang dan mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman mereka. Neji berhasil menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Neji bangkit dari posisinya, melihat Sasuke secara keseluruhan. Neji tak pernah menyangka hal yang terjadi di mimpinya akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Wajah merah Sasuke yang sedang mendongak, mata yang terpejam menerima kenikmatan, tubuh atletis yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, keringat yang mengkilap diterpa sinar matahari pagi, punggung yang melengkuk ke atas meminta untuk lebih di sentuh. Ukh… Neji hampir klimaks lagi.

"tahan sebentar Sasuke" kata Neji sambil mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Sasuke hingga tertanam sepenuhnya.

"akkhhh… N-neji..Nejii-kkhunn!" lengguh Sasuke mendesah nikmat merasakan benda asing yang besar dan panjang memenuhi lubangnya.

Sasuke hilang akal, dengan gerakan cepat dia membalik keadaan, Uke on Top.

Neji yang baru saja mendapat kenikmatan dari lubang Sasuke tak sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, dunia seakan berputar, dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah terbaring dengan Sasuke yang berada diatasnya.

Neji menyeringai "c'mon, ride my cock, honey"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya mulai membuat gerakan naik-turun secara teratur yang lama-kalamaan menjadi liar, membuat milik Neji tertanam semakin dalam. Neji menjilat nipple Sasuke yang berada di depannya sehingga membuat Sasuke mengejang nikmat tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan Neji yang mengganggur kembali mamainkan penis Sasuke yang berdiri tegak diatas perutnya. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi ini, saling menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tak akan mereka dapatkan dari siapa pun.

Nafas keduanya semakin putus-putus, mereka berdua hampir mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi.

"S-sasukeh.. you are…"

"Ne-neji-kun ahh…ahh..sshh.. ah.. Neji..kun"

"… My Aggressive Uke"

Karna Sasuke milik Neji, dan Neji milik Sasuke

What the? #baca ulang #garuk-garuk kepala #bingung #pundung  
ya ampuunnnn! Gw nulis apaan? Yah,,, saya menulis ini bedasarkan naluri, dan saya masih amatiran, semoga tidak mengecewekan readers sekalian.. hehe #di chidori

Sumpah ni pik aneh banget! Semoga masih ada yang berkenan membaca dan membari review hehe..

Oh ya, aku mau meminta pendapat sama readers sekalian, aku lagi mau buat fic pair nya Sasuke sma Gaara… Cuma aku bingung yang mana jadi Seme yang mana jadi Uke nya…menurutku mereka berdua tipe-tipe seke, bisa Seme bisa Uke gitu..

Cuma bingung, mereka sama-sama manis soal naaaa! Ada sedikit Humor di atas, kayaknya garing ya hehe..minta tanggapannya ya soal Sasuke n Gaara itu! Beserta alesannya loh! Aku mau buat fic AU bertema highschool tentang mereka… karena menurutku, mereka bakal manis kalau jadi pasangan hehe! Makasih yang dah sudi mampir! Arigatou! Sunny-noon (#^_^)

Ceritanya kayaknya oneshoot kayak yang ini, cuman ceritanya tentang Sasuke n Gaara yang rebutan posisi Seme. Hehe… dah di kasih spoilernya tuh! Review ya!


End file.
